What She Can't Get Back
by NotWhatYou'reLookingFor
Summary: Hermione's parents died over the summer and she went into a deep depression. No one is talking to her and she won't talk about anything to anyone. The only person who seems to care is Dumbledore. Can two unexpected people get her to talk? Not HBP related
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new fic requested by xxfallblossomsxx. Please review.**

**This has nothing to do with Hermione's Savior or Hermione's Nightmare Returned.**

Hermione walked down the hall of her now empty house. All the furniture had either been sold off or given away last week. Her parent's will reading was today, the day before she would leave for Hogwarts.

She stopped in front of a room. It was her parent's. She looked in and fought back the tears. Though nothing remained in the room, Hermione pictured it as it had been once before. She was torn away from the picture by her cat, who was purring against her leg.

She picked Crookshanks up and held him close. She would be giving him to a former neighbor before one of the professor's came to pick her up for the will reading.

Hermione walked out of her house. Her neighbor was waiting at the end of the drive. The little girl looked so happy in her pink dress. She was so young, so innocent. Hermione made her way to the end of the driveway.

"Good morning Hermione." The girl greeted her. In return, hermione gave her a smile. She handed Crookshanks to the child and handed her a note.

The girl read the note that told her to take care of him. "I will, thank you 'Mione." She shifted crookshanks to one arm. "It's going to be fine." The girl hugged her and walked back home.

The child had no idea what had happened and Hermione was thankful for that. No one knew what had really happened, not Harry, not Ron, not even Dumbledore. She wanted to tell Harry or Ron what had happened, but they weren't talking to her. No one was.

The child was the first person to speak to her in a few weeks. Her family wouldn't speak to her, her 'best friends' were ignoring her, and that drove her into a deeper depression.

Dumbledore had wrote her after he heard she would be an orphan and asked if she wanted to stay at the castle. She replied asking him if he could send someone to escort her to the will reading. He didn't press her to come to the school and arranged for her request to be met.

Hermione thought of her headmaster's letter. She could immagine his sad blue eyes as he wrote the letter. She thought of how they were full of emotion until she heard a pop.

She looked up from the ground and met her potions professor's eyes. They were still as cold as she remembered. His black eyes didn't soften at all.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Snape asked her, she nodded. He held out his hand for her. She reached out cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you Granger." She took a quick breath and grabbed it. In doing so, they disapparated to the office where the will would be read.


	2. A New Gaurdian

The pair landed in the alley so that none of the muggles would see them. As soon as they hit ground, Hermione let Snape's hand go. She didn't want to touch him any longer than she had to. Especially since that hand was attached to the arm that held the Dark Mark.

Voldemort's mark disgusted her. Why had Dumbledore sent Snape to fetch her? He was a Death Eater, a low and evil man. Though, Dumbledore didn't know anything about her parents death, she was sure Snape did.

He started walking and stopped two yards in front of her. "Come on Miss Granger." She didn't move. Snape walked back quickly and pulled her into the light.

She stumbled a bit. Snape had jarred her from her thoughts. Hermione looked up to the sky, it was beautiful out and yet on the inside, she could feel nothing but gloom. She wished it would rain that way, the day could match her mood.

Snape walked her into the building. She started walking on her own, so that he would let her go. She quickened her pace slightly to get to the elevator. Hermione pushed the up button and turned around. Snape was a foot behind when the doors opened.

Hermione stepped in and held the door open for her teacher. Once he was in the doors closed. The office where they were headed was on the sixth floor. The ride seemed long, stopping occasionally to let people on and off. Snape cursed under his breath about the elevator music. He truly did hate muggle things.

Finally the elevator stopped on the sixth floor. When the doors opened, snape was the first to get off. Hermione followed and walked straight to the last door on the left. She opened it and stepped in. A secretary called her over.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Carson?"

Hermione stayed silent and nodded. "What is you're name, hun?" She asked.

Hermione looked to Snape. He came over. "Hermione Granger is her name. We're here for the will reading of Paul and Janet Granger."

"Oh, okay. Just go through that door, Mr. Carson is waiting for you." She pointed to the door on the far wall.

"Thank you." Snape replied before he could follow Hermione.

They walked into the office. Light flooded in from the windows. They sat in the chairs in front of the oak desk. "Hello Miss Granger and Mr-"

"Snape, Severus Snape."

"Yes, Mr. Snape. Let's get started."

As soon as he had finnished reading the will, Hermione was sobbing into her hands. "now Miss Granger, I was told to give you this at the will reading." Mr. Carson handed her a letter.

With a shaky hand she reached out. She took the letter and started to read it.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_Your father and I are very proud of you. Being a witch in a muggle family is hard no doubt, but you've persevered through it. You've proven to be more than we expected of you, you've come a long way in life and it's time you go on without us._

_We've raised you well. We've given you all you need to continue on in life. We've left you the house to do what ever you wish with it. Keep it as a home or sell it, it is yours. All of our possesions are yours, don't let your Aunt Fayne tell you we promised her half the estate because we didn't._

_Under the floor board in your room that squeks is where we hid a tresure that is now yours to keep. It was your great grandmother's and now it is yours. Keep it safe, it is a family keepsake._

_One more thing, if you are reading this and still haven't graduated from Hogwarts, your gaurdian will be Severus Snape. Yes, we know he is your teacher and your house's rival, but we discussed this with Professor Dumbledore. If he can trust this man with his life, we can trust him with your life. You are to live with him on breaks or with the Weasley's, until graduation. Treat him like you treat us, with respect. We love you very much darling, and we want what's best for you._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad"_

_"Oh gods. What did I do to anger the gods this time?" _She thought, looking at the letter then to Snape.

"Well what does it say?" Her new gaurdian asked.

She folded the letter to the last paragraph and gave it to him. He read to himself quickly. He looked up, color draining from his pale face. "Is this all?" He tried masking the anger in his voice.

"Yes, that's all. You may leave."

Snape got up and grabbed Hermione by her arm. He pulled her into the elevator and pushed the lock button. The elvator stopped and Snape, still clutching her arm, turned to face her. "Did you know anything about this?" He barked.

All the rage he was building upcame out. She shook her head violently, trying to get out of his grasp. His grip eased when he saw he was hurting her. "We're going to see Dumbledore." He pushed the umlock button and apparated to the school.

He dragged her to the headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops." He said as the entranced was revealed. He pulled her inside. "Albus, what is the meaning of this?" Snape waved the letter to Dumbledore.

"You afe now her gaurdian, simple as that."

"It's not that simple Albus." Snape gritted his teeth.

"When you asked me to protect Lily and James sixteen years ago, you said you would do anything for me at any time. This is one of those times Severus."

Knowing he would lose this battle, he backed down. "You are right Albus, I did promise you that."

"Good, now why don't you take her home?" Snape nodded and the apparated out.

They returned to the Granger house. "Go get your things." He sttod in the hall outside her room.

She walked in her room and got her notepad and a pen. 'May I stay here tonight and ride the train tomorrow?' She scribbled down and showed it to him.

"Fine, but if I do not see you by ten thirty tomorrow, I will give you detention."

"Thank you." She wrote.

Snape left her. Tonight was her last night in her home, thhis made her sigh. She made her way down to the kitchen to fix dinner and then she would go to bed. She would need to set her alarm clock to five so she could get to Kings Cross station in time.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only five minutes before the train would leave the station. Three of those minutes were taken up by trying to get around the small First Years, who were bustling around trying to find a compartment. Hermione stopped in front of the compartment she usually sat in. Harry and Ron were already in there. Ron was reading a quidditch magazine; Harry was staring at the wall oppisite of him.

Ginny had just borded the train and was about to enter the compartment. She had seen Hermione and offered a small smile. "Hello 'Mione."

Hermione nodded in response. Ginny had changed over the summer, she seemed more mature. Her hair had grown three or four more inches and was as straight as ever. Hermione's hair still had a slight frizzy nature to it, but it was no longer a bush.

Ginny entered the compartment which made Harry turn around. He had seen her through the glass. He glared at her as if to say, "Leave before I make you."

She turned on her heel and made her way to the back of the train. A few students filled the compartments back there. Most were Third or Fourth Year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Almost every compartment held a group of two to four people when she passed by them. The last compartment on the left was the only one unoccupied.

Hermione sat on the bench and started to think. She thought about what it would be like if everything was as it should be and she was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Ron would be talking about Quidditch strategies. She and Ginny would be talking about their summer. Ginny would be telling her of all the pranks Fred and George pulled and how much trouble they got in. Hermione usually was the one who listened to her stories, but she wouldn't be able to this time. This time, everything was not as it should be. The only thing Hermione could do was tell herself that everything would be fine, but she didn't believe that.

About halfway into the ride, Hermione decided to get changed into her school robes. It just so happened that Draco and Blaise were doing the same thing.

Draco was the first to leave the compartment full of Slytherins. He wanted nothing more to be away from Pansy. He headed to the changing booths at the same time Hermione did. Neither were looking where they were going and bumped into ech other making Hermione stumble back.

"Watch it mudblood." He snapped.

Hermione couldn't find her voice to retaliate. It seemed like she couldn't find her voice anymore. She just nodded.

Draco sensed something was wrong with the girl. She always had something to say back, especially when he called her a mudblood. What was wrong with her?

"Lost your voice, Granger?" He asked in a snide tone.

She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know if she still had her voice or not. When he didn't say anything else, she went into one of the changing booths. Draco smirked and went into another booth. Blaise came in after Draco's booth closed and found another.

Hermione was the first to finish. She gathered her clotthes and started out. Blaise and Draco finished at the same time. When the two came out, Blaise was about to head back to their compartment when Draco grabbed his arm and headed in the direction where Hermione had come from.

"Where are you taking me this time?" Blaise asked as they made their way to the back of the train.

"We're going to finish the ride with...someone else." Draco stated as he caught a glimpse of the brunette going into her compartment.

Draco had already released Blaise, knowing he would follow, and went to the very back. Blaise saw who they were going to be sitting with. "Granger?"

"Yes Zabini, Granger."

Draco opened the door, statling Hermione. She still said nothing, but had a confused look on he face. The two Slytherins sat on the bench across from her. Draco had a slightly concerned look on his face, which was unusual for the Slytherin Prince. Blaise had a face that was similar to Hermione's showing he didn't know why he was back there.

"Why won't you talk?" Draco asked bluntly.

She searched her bag for her note pad. "_You_ should know why." She wrote and handed it to him.

"How the bloody Hell am I supposed to know?"

Blaise eyed the two. Hermione took the pad back and wrote another sentence. "I'm sure your father has told you all about it."

He snatched it back, "What are you talking about Granger? My father hasn't been around me for a year."

_'Does he really not know? Or is he just faking to see me breakdown?'_ She thought to herself.

"You really don't know, do you?" She wrote.

He sighed, "No Granger, I don't."

"Can either of you enlighten me on what's going on? Right about now, you would be hexing each other and going at each other's throats. I'm surprised either of you haven't died being in each others presence for more than a minute."

"It's nothing." She scribbled and handed it to Blaise.

"She refuses to speak."

"Oh, is that all?"

Hermione didn't do anything. Did these Slytherins not know? Why were they even talking to her?

"I don't know."

The whistle blew, signaling for all the students to get off the train. Hermione stood up and was about to leave. Draco blocked the exit with his tall frame. Hermione tried to move him out of the way. He didn't budge.

She looked up at him, noticing how tall he had gotten over the past years at Hogwarts. Her eyes pleaded for him to move, but he didn't. "No, we're walking back to Hogwarts. Then you might be able to explain why you won't talk."

The whistle blew once more signaling that it would leave in one minute. "Blaise, you know what to do." Blaise nodded and took her wrist. Draco opened the door and took her other wrist. They led her out of the train and saw the last carriage leaving. They waited until the carriage was out of view before letting go of Hermione. She knew it was useless to try and catch up to the carriage, so with a scowl on her face she started walking with the two boys.

**A/N: Yes, I know Draco started acting ooc-ish but that's part of what's going to happen. I think I'm going to put this fanfic on pause until I have at least 5 reviews. If any of you think I can improve on something, just click the little review button or PM me.**


	4. A Flashback

**A/N: I said five reviews, but four is close enough :) I won't upload chapter 5 though until I have three more reviews after this chapter.**

**HollyAnne87, you'll find out why Harry and Ron aren't speaking to Hermione in this chapter. Also, no one but Hermione knows what really happened when her parents died. A few other people know, but that will be revealed later.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to xxfallblossomsxx for getting me started on this Fanfiction. And to all who have been reading Hermione's Nightmare Returned, I promise I haven't forgotten about it, I just really like writing this one since it has an air of mystery.**

Chapter Four

The three teenagers walked in silence for quite some time. Hermione looked to the ground. She thought back to last year.

_Flashback:_

_Fifth Year of Hogwarts had finally come to an end. So many students looked forward to the summer holidays, some were glad to be away from Snape, and all were more than ecstatic that Dolores Umbridge was gone._

_Hermione decided to take a walk around the grounds before she boarded the train. The weather was rather dark and cold. Hermione didn't mind, she had gotten used to it at the beginning of the week._

_She pulled her cloak close as the wind blew. She headed to an old tree stump at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This stump was one of the places she went when she wanted to hide and get away from the world. No one would miss her in the library. This was her retreat._

_Hermione sat on the stump and reflected the day so far. She had gotten up two hours early to pack her trunk. When she was finished, she met Ginny and Luna for tea in the great hall. The girls had done this since Hermione's second year._

_Truthfully, Hermione didn't want to have tea that morning. She didn't want to go because, she had caught Ron snogging Lavender Brown the previous night. It broke her heart to see the man she loved cheating on her. The bloke said he loved her, he promised never to leave her, yet he was able to throw it all away for a one night stand._

_This had cut her off from Ron. Ginny was just a reminder of her pain. The tea did help to relieve some of the stress, but it couldn't heal the hole in her heart._

_She was interrupted from her thoughts by Harry._

"_Hermione, will you please go talk to him?" his voice was pleading._

"_No, he broke my heart, Harry. He told me he would never cheat on me. He doesn't need me."_

"_But he does, 'Mione. He's a bloody mess without you! He needs you, hell, I need you._

_Why don't we just for-"_

_She cut him off before he could finish. "No Harry, we can't just forget what happened. Maybe you can, but the bloody image of him snogging _her _is burned into my mind. The only reason you '_need_' me is so that I can fix the mistakes you make! What help am I, if I'm not on the front line with you two?"_

"_You haven't been a real help in years. You're always the damsel in distress! You're either studying to be the most annoying person in Hogwarts or putting yourself in danger!" He yelled at her._

"_I don't put my self in danger. You or Ron are having me study creatures, items, spells, or something on Voldemort which puts me at risk!"_

"_Then why didn't you say no? Why didn't you tell us you felt threatened when we asked you to do these things?" His voice got louder and slightly more agitated with each question._

"_Because I couldn't Harry. I tried to say no, but you would persuade me to do it. You and Ron would always tell me the more we know, them more of a chance we have at winning the war. How could I say no, Harry, how?" Hot tears stung her eyes._

"_We would have understood. You are such- such a mudblood at times!" He snapped. His face held anger and his voice, hatred._

"_I hate you Harry James Potter!" She stood up and screamed, "I hate you!"_

"_Don't bother writing this summer. You won't get a reply from me or the Weasley's; I can make sure of that."_

_End Flashback._

A tear fell from her eye. This didn't go unnoticed by either of the Slytherins. Draco spoke up. "Tell me Granger, why weren't you sitting with Pothead and Weasel?"

Hermione did some wordless magic and a Quick Quill appeared and starting writing her thoughts. 'I hate them now.'

"What happened?"

'Fight.'

Another tear fell. This time, Draco caught it. "Look, it's a new year. Don't think about your fight with them. If you need anything, and I mean _anything_, me and Zabini are here for you."

The Quick Quill wrote one more thing before disappearing. 'Thank you.'

As they approached the gates, McGonagall was waiting for them. "Mister's Zabini, Malfoy and Miss Granger, what kept you?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest.

Hermione looked to the ground and Blaise looked to Draco. "You see Professor, Granger had fallen asleep on the back of the train. It just so happened that we were sitting in the compartment opposite of her and saw her as we were getting off. We decided to wake her up and by the time we got off, all the carriages had left, so we were forced to walk here."

There professor eyed them suspiciously. She knew not whether to trust the Slytherin so she turned to Hermione. She knew Hermione wouldn't lie to her. "Is this true, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked McGonagall in the eye and nodded. If she said it was true, then none of them would get in trouble. "Well, go into the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore has had to delay the welcome feast because of you three."

They headed into the school. There professor had to wonder if the Gryffindor was really telling the truth. She knew Hermione to be studious and truthful, but with them having house rivalry; she wasn't sure. She would excuse them this time, but if something like this happened again, she wouldn't be as nice. McGonagall would have to keep a close eye on the three. Who knew what could go wrong with a Gryffindor and two Slytherin's?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All eyes turned to the door as the trio walked in. Each went to their respected tables so that the speech could begin. Hermione felt eyes burning into the back of her neck. Most were from the Slytherin table.

Once they were seated, Dumbledore started the welcoming speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin to dine, I would like to inform all the first years to follow the prefects to your houses once we have finished. I would also like for Misters Zabini, Malfoy, Diggory and Misses Lovegood and Granger to stay behind after our meal." He quickly glanced to the four tables. "Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared in front of them. Everyone dug in, except Hermione. She took a roll and slowly ate it. She had lost her appetite when Dumbledore had asked for her to stay behind. Was she in trouble? She couldn't possibly be in trouble if Luna was involved.

There were hushed conversations all around Hermione about why she had come in late with the Slytherin boys. Students, mainly ones in her year, kept glancing to her and back to their friends. Some conversations had to do with her coming in late; others were about if the Gryffindor princess was getting in trouble for the first time. She chose to ignore these people, they were immature.

Then again, she herself had to wonder why she was staying behind. Luna was a strange child but managed to do well in almost every class. Cedric was chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and lost to Harry, who shouldn't have even been in there. Malfoy was – well he was a Malfoy. He was usually a snide prat. Then there was Zabini, he did well in his classes, especially potions. Why did these few need to stay behind?

She pondered this until the feast ended. Everyone except the five teenagers went to there common rooms. The students came to the front of the room. It was silent for a solid five minutes before Dumbledore spoke up.

"You are all wondering why you are here correct?" the students nodded. "You have been chosen to participate in a new project designed for sixth years to create inter house unity. You will be living together in a secluded part of the castle until the end of the school year. None of you will be permitted to enter your usual house, the passwords have been changed and the paintings have been warned not to let you in. For this project, you will be given a task to complete. You will work together to complete this task and as soon as you finish, you find me or Professor Snape and receive your next task." He explained, handing the conversation to Snape.

"You are to go to three morning class periods, lunch, then for two class periods you will work on your task. If one of you is to get detention," he glanced to Draco, "You will be making potions and testing them with me. Also, for each task completed, you will receive one credit. These credits count for half of your grade so I suggest that you complete as many tasks as you can." Snape smirked at them inwardly.

Snape and Dumbledore had made a bet to see if the kids could actually finish the first task within a week. He knew they wouldn't be able to get through the first task the first week. If they didn't, he would get a week off. If they proved him wrong, he would be waiting on the Hogwarts staff hand and foot for a week like a house elf. Dumbledore would lose their bet and he would be free of everything for a week. How splendid was the fact that they had two Slytherins and three house rivals?

"Do you understand the project?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Yes sir," everyone replied with the exception of Hermione. "Miss Granger?" She nodded.

"Then if you would, follow me." They followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

Their journey seemed almost endless. There were so many long corridors that took up most of their time, and many twists and turns. A few small passage ways would be crossed now and then, making the group go single file through them. Two more flights of stairs and they were stationed in front of a large oak door.

"There is no password. Instead, you will tap your wands three times to gain entrance. Do that now so the door will recognize your wands and only your wands." They did so without question. "Now, Dumbledore and I have full access to these quarters at all times,. This is one of Hogwarts oldest towers. It is also above the resting place of the four founders. If _any_ of you disturb there peaceful spirits, there will be Hell to pay; especially if you awaken Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. Am I clear?" The students nodded and he opened the door.

"To the right is where Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood will be staying. To the left is where Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Diggory will be staying. This right here is your common room, there is a bathroom located in each of the dormitories. There will be no hexing, no duels, and no sneaking out after lights out. There are horrible things that lurk in the dark and magic can't help you if you're caught by something. I wouldn't want to have any of you gone missing. Goodnight and Miss Granger, may I have a word?"

Hermione followed Snape out into the hall. It kind of scared her that he was to be looking after her. They would be around each other more often, which was worse than kissing a one eyed skrewt.

"Now Miss Granger, each day you will report to my chambers in the afternoon. Here is ta map that will show you how to get there." He handed her a map, "Since you are my responsibility now, we will need to set a few rules tomorrow. Get some sleep; your first class will be potions." She nodded and headed back into her new common room.

This was not what she expected. Malfoy was being nice, her new guardian was Snape, and now she was stuck in a project to form house unity. Damn Dumbledore and his vision of togetherness. Sure Draco said that he would be there for her, but he was a Slytherin. He was the enemy…right?

"Come on Hermione." Luna started to pull her towards there dorm. "We'll need the rest if we're going to find our way back to civilization." The girls got ready for bed whereas the guys stayed up.

"I wonder why we of all the sixth years were chosen for this." Blaise wondered loudly.

"Probably Snape's idea of a joke," Draco input.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to claim my bed." The Hufflepuff said.

The two boys thought a moment. There was the bunk bed and the single bed. Cedric was halfway to their dorm when Blaise and Draco rushed passed him. They only saw the door at the end and almost couldn't fit through the door. The Slytherins were fighting each other to get to the single bed. Cedric stopped a few feet away from the end door and smirked.

He turned and went into the room beside him. The Slytherins had not thought to look for a second room. He really should have been in Ravenclaw. He locked the door and went to bed. He could only imagine the looks on their faces when they found out there were two single beds and had to share a room. He was sure that Luna and Hermione had separate rooms since there were two rooms over here.

"What the Hell?" Draco said as Blaise threw him onto one of the beds. There were two singles.

"The bastard tricked us."

Draco didn't mind sharing a room with his friend, but it would have been nice to have his own room. Blaise didn't mind either, except that he wanted to know how mad Draco would go while sharing a room with a Hufflepuff. Blaise was about to snicker, but took into account how badly Draco would curse him if he even mentioned staying with Cedric.

Soon enough the boys drifted off into a peaceful slumber, that much couldn't be said about Hermione.

She tossed and turned, trying to get the images out of her head. The voices just wouldn't go away. They told her to join them or else. Everything just flooded into her mind like every night. Tonight was just the same, except the voices were louder.

She sat up straight. She couldn't take anymore. There was too much pain in these memories. They were slowly eating her away on the inside, leaving her soul almost hollow. No matter what she did to make them go away, they just wouldn't leave. She cried herself to sleep, praying to the Gods that for the rest of the night she wouldn't dream.

A/N: I'm glad that a lot of you like this story so far and want me to continue. I know I shouldn't reply to a review here but I will. Amusant, I completely agree with you about Harry siding with Ron most of the time. I just want to say that I might not get to post a couple of chapters for a few days next week since I'm going to be working with the homeless during my school hours and am probably going to be tired when I get home. So please forgive me in advance if I don't post for 2-4 days. Don't forget to press the little review button :)


	6. Potions and Tasks

Chapter Six

Luna was the first to wake that morning. She arose and went to wake Hermione up. She stopped to listen to the Nargles. They told her that Hermione had a rough night.

She went into her friend's room and looked at the Gryffindor. She looked peaceful, what were the Nargles talking about? Then Hermione winced. She went to the sleeping girls side and gently shook her. "Hermione, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times. When she realized Luna was touching her, she scooted to the back of the headboard and drew her knees close. "Is something wrong, 'Mione?"

She shook her head no. It was clear to Luna that her friend did not want to talk about it. Luna jus smiled at her, "Okay. Well we need to get ready; I don't know how long it will take until we find our way to the Great Hall." Luna walked back to her room, leaving Hermione to get ready.

Hermione got up and looked at herself in the mirror. A bruise started to appear on her arms. The glamour she put on yesterday was wearing off and she would need to use one that would last longer this time.

She sighed and went to go take a shower. She hoped that the warmth and steam would help her forget about last night, she certainly wanted to. It was horrible having to bear the burden of death. It was even harder on her ever since her voice left her.

She was about to go back to her room in a towel when one of her new house mates walked in. Blaise looked up from the door. "I'm so sorry Hermione." A blush spread across his face and he quickly shut the door.

A blush also appeared on her face. Why was he over here? The boys had a bathroom, why was he about to use theirs?

She made her way to her room. Blaise was still outside of the bathroom with his back turned. "_How did I forget to lock the door?_" she thought.

Hermione dressed in her school robes and passed Blaise coming out of the bathroom once more. She was about to go by, but he took her arm. "Hermione, wait." She turned to face him. "I'm really sorry for what just happened. Draco was taking up the bathroom for an hour and Lovegood said you were getting ready, but she didn't tell me you were in there."

She smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes and he could see that. He cupped her face and searched her eyes. She didn't like this. She didn't want to be this close to anyone at the moment.

"Tell me what happened 'Mione, I might be able to help." He didn't let her go.

She took a deep breath and took his hand. She led him back to her room. From the dresser, she picked her notebook up and wrote something down.

"_How do I know I can trust you?_"

"Because Hermione, I may be a Slytherin and I may be friends with a git like Malfoy, but I'm not going to tell anyone. I've kept so many secrets in my life; I'm also going to be a healer. So if you tell me anything; it will be between you and me."

"_I don't know. I barely know you and you'll have to prove yourself to me._"

"I'll do it." He hugged her suddenly, making her stiff. "You can trust me." She relaxed after a minute.

She was never this close to anyone after her parent's death. She didn't want to be close to anyone anymore. For some reason, the Slytherin was more comforting than anyone she knew. Being in his arms just made her feel safe, this was strange because she didn't feel safe around anyone.

She hugged him back. "What class are you going to?"

"_Potions._"

"Then I'll go with you. I'll be your partner if it's OK with you and Snape." She nodded. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and walked her out of her dorm.

In the common room, Cedric and Luna were sitting on the couch discussing why the boys at this school liked playing Quidditch. Hermione was glad to see the very strange Ravenclaw having a normal conversation - even if it was about Quidditch.

Draco had come out of the boy's dorm and saw Blaise's arm around her. Hermione was to busy watching Luna and Cedric to notice Draco's angry glare. Blaise noticed and dropped his arm, making Hermione look at him. Draco had gone back into his room before Hermione looked to the place Blaise was looking at.

She ignored it and pulled him towards the door. He followed without hesitation. He would have to explain this to Malfoy later, he could feel it.

Thankfully Blaise remembered the route to get back to the lively parts of Hogwarts. They walked in silence to the Great Hall. Both wanted breakfast while it was hot. Since Hermione didn't eat much last night, her stomach grumbled at the sight of food.

Blaise chuckled at this. He had never known any girl, out of all the purebloods, to be so hungry that their stomach would growl. He saw her eyeing the food as she started walking to the Gryffindor table.

Since there were few people in the Great Hall, he went to go sit with her. He received a few glares from other Gryffindors, but focused on Hermione. Plates appeared in front of them and Hermione dug in. Blaise got himself a serving of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to eat.

The two were eating when Snape and Dumbledore came in. Dumbledore strode across the room in his pajamas when he spotted Blaise and Hermione. "I think you're going to lose the bet Severus."

"What?"

"Look at the Gryffindor table and tell me who you see."

Snape looked to the Gryffindor table like Dumbledore said. He sipped his pumpkin juice when his eyes landed and the Italian sitting at the Gryffindor table. He nearly choked on the juice.

_"Those damn kids! If I have to wait on the staff hand and foot, I'm going to hex them."_

"Mister Zabini and Miss Granger seem to be doing well."

"They seem to be forming house unity." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, it looks that way."

"After lights out, I want to speak with you in my office."

"Okay, what about?"

"About Miss Granger's parents."

Snape froze. Why was he always put in the middle of these situations? "Sir, are you sure you want to discuss _that _subject?"

"Yes Severus, I'm sure."

Snape really didn't want to discuss that subject, especially since he was taking care of her. He looked in the blue eyes beside him, "Then I will be there."

"Good. Class is about to start and two of your top students have just left." Dumbledore pointed to the back.

Snape looked at where the finger pointed. Granger and Zabini were just leaving. "If you would excuse me, I will see you tonight."

Dumbledore smiled as the potions master left. Things were getting better already. Two students had already taken a big step forward in his inter house unity project and that had already earned them one credit.

Snape walked into his eyed the students, seeing who wasn't here. Parkinson, Crabbe, and Nott would be late on the first day. They haven't broken this track record for four years straight. _"Parkinson was probably screwed by Nott again. Crabbe is most likely trying to sobber up." _He smirked. Everyone knew about Pansy and Nott's relationship even though Pansy tried to get to Draco.

"Good morning Sixth Years. As you all know, I am Professor Snape. Since today is your first day, I will pair you up with a partner and have you start working on the Draught of Living Dead potion."

A few groans could be heard fromvarious parts of the room. Students looked from left to right, wondering who they would be partnered with. Most hoped they would be paired within houses.

Snape decided to pair them up with someone on there intelect level. Some students were paired with other house members, some students were forced to go with students from other houses. Snape passed Hermione and Blaise, muttering that they were partners.

Blaise smiled at her, thankful they weren't seperated. He was lucky to be paired up with her, she would be glad they were partners in time. He continued to look at her. He studied her expression, her eyes, and tried to see the pain behind the mask she wore.

He was torn away when the Professor announced the page. "Turn to page four hundred and ninety two. The instructions are there, follow them and you won't create anything deadly."

The students did as they were told. Blaise went to get the ingredients while Hermione was called up to the front. "Here is your first task Miss Granger. Also, there has been a change in plans. You are to meet me after the two class periods you spend working on the task." She nodded in response and met Blaise at the work space.

The pair started working on the potion when two Hufflepuffs got some of the ingredients mixed up. What they had done was made acid, which burned through cauldron and started too burn through their work space until Snape disintegrated the substance. The two were given detention with Filch to hand clean the Great Hall. The house elves would go nuts.

Blaise had just put the last ingredient in when it turned purple. Hermione stirred it a bit so it would turn a neutral gray. Snape walked over and checked it. The potion was in top form. It was the best he had seen it done by students in years. He gave them O's and went to the next station.

Hermione pulled out the sheet of paper with their first task. She opened it and lay it down so they could both read.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it off there and make you wait to find out the first task in the next chapter *evil grin*. Two more reviews and I'll start working on chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The students held onto the note. In about three hours they would be in the library trying to figure it out.

Snape dismissed the class as soon as he could. He cursed Hufflepuffs for being so damn clumsy. It was like they were trying to constantly annoy the teacher who would, if Dumbledore would allow him, curse them.

He had to wonder why Longbottom wasn't a Hufflepuff. He certainly acted like one at times. _"Then again, he was fighting Death Eaters last year when Bella killed Serius."_ No Hufflepuff would go up against Death Eaters- they were just to weak.

He watched Blaise and Hermione leave the room after the Hufflepuffs. For some strange reason, them walking together reminded him of when he and Lily would walk together. _"Lily..."_

He shook the thought of her from his head. Hopefully, they wouldn't end up the same way as he and Lily had. He could only hope.

The two students made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The Professor waited for five minutes to start the class. They were studying the unforgivables and the effects they left on its victims.

Hermione already had seen what happened to those who had unforgivables used on them. She's also seen the efects of the killeng curse, twice. It was horrible, she couldn't do anything except sit and watch. They were assigned a paper that was due at the end of the week and were dismissed.

_"Just one more hour and a quick lunch." _Hermione thought.

Charms was the only class left. Hermione's mind wandered as Flitwick was demonstrating the disarming spell. She knew this spell like the back of her mind so what was the point in listening?

She wondered if her other house mates had gone to the same class or seperated. Draco would most likely gone to a different class than Luna or Cedric. He didn't like Hufflepuffs and Luna probably weirded him out.

She didn't know about Luna and Cedric. They seemed to get along and like each other. Both were smart and they had most of their classes together with a regular schedule. It was hard to tell with those two.

Flitwick must have been so distracted with showing the class defense charms, that a student waiting outside had to intterupt. "Excuse me Professor, but we switched classes ten minutes ago."

His face turned red in embarrasment and released the class. Blaise pulled Hermione to the side of the hall. "You want to find everyone and see if they want to eat in the common room?"

Hermione had to think for a moment. If they ate in the Great Hall, they would only be able to eat. If they ate in the common room, they could discuss the task. She nodded, wanting to be through with the task as soon as possible.

It wasn't very hard to find the three other members and get them to agree to eat in the common room. Cedric and Luna were more than willing, but a certain blond was hesitant. Draco had thought about what had happened this morning. He didn't really want to be close tp Blaise for a while.

He looked at Hermione, her eyes pleaded for him to come. He knew she needed him to be there, it was just hard seeing her in this state. He needed to gain her trust even if it meant being close to the one who betrayed him.

"Fine, but I'm eating in my room."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was just so stubborn at times. What was his problem?

He took an apple and headed to there house. The rest fixed themselves a plate and went in Draco's direction. He was too far up ahead for them to see him. Hermione walked a little faster than the other group so that she could see Draco before she ate.

Draco was already in his room when Hermione arrived. She placed her plate on the table and went to his room. She knocked on the door and opened it. He looked up for a moment and back down.

Hermione thought she saw some kind of emotion in those grey orbs. It was vague, but it was enough to get Hermione's attention. She went over to a mahogany desk and took a peice of parchment. Hermione sat beside him and gave him the sheet.

He looked at her confused. She took he wand out and flicked it at the paper, making words appear.

'What's wrong?'

"I should be asking you that. Besides, it's nothing for you to worry about."

'But I am worried.'

"It's nothing Hermione. A family matter needs to be taken care of."

'What is it?' She flicked her wand again.

Knowing her for being stubborn, he decided to tell her. He let out a sigh. He could trust her with this...hopefully. "I'm having to take the Dark Mark."

**A/N: I've been working on this every few hours despite my urge to sleep. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before Monday comes and I go back to school. I don't know what I'm going to write for the next chapter. So I'm leaving it up to the reviewers, discussing the task, the meeting with snape, or a fight between blaise and draco? It's your choice so whichever gets the most votes wins. **


	8. The Task pt 1

**A/N: I just decided to put the discussion, the meeting with Snape and something extra in here. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Eight

He placed his forehead on her shoulder. She made calming circles on his back. "I don't want the mark, but father is forcing me to."

It seemed like he was going to cry. But being a Malfoy, he wasn't allowed to show emotion. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close not caring if she was a muggleborn. Her eyes went wide and she tried not to stiffen. When she realized she couldn't, she wondered what it was about these two Slytherins that made her feel safe.

She tried to comfort him, but wasn't getting anywhere. She brought his face up to meet hers. His silver eyes held so many emotions that she never thought a Malfoy could feel. Though he wouldn't phsically show those emotions, his eyes seemed to lead into his soul, where they were buried deep and were trying to surface.

He certainly had a strong will to keep them buried. She kissed his forehead and stood up. She brought him into the common room so he would be around a few people that care about him, minus Cedric. She knew he didn't like Slytherins for there history, especially Draco. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's couldn't be trusted in his opinion.

The rest of the group came in to see Hermione and Draco sitting on the floor at the coffee table. Blaise smirked at this sight. She had managed to get him to eat with them. It was nice to see that Hermione could get the most stubborn person he knew, to change his mind.

_"Draco must have a soft spot for her." _Hethought. _"Then again, I do too."_

"Malfoy, I thought you were eating in your room." Cedric sat across from Hermione.

"I was, Diggory. I decided to come in here." His head was down with his hair falling in front of his face. He took a bite of his apple.

Luna sat by Hermione on the end before Blaise could. It was either sit by Diggory or beside Draco. Taking precaution, he say by Cedric.

Hermione pulled the note with the task from her robes. She gave it to Luna who read it out loud.

_"A house elf is what you seek,_

_He lies somewhere beyond your reach._

_Taken in the night,_

_Didn't even put up a fight._

_He stays near the clouds_

_And under the water_

_No magic is needed_

_For him to live in these places."_

"It sounds almost like the task I was given in the tournament." Cedric said.

"Well, if he stays in the clouds, he would need wings, a broom, or an owl. It says magic isn't needed so how is that possible?" Luna asked.

"It also says that he stays underwater. He would need gills or magic to do that." Blaise added.

They pondered this until they finished eating. Draco started to speak, "What if he's in a tree?"

Cedric looked at him. "But how is he going to be underwater if he's in a tree?"

"How should I know? I'm just suggesting."

Hermione got up. As Cedric said, "it was a stupid suggestion." Luna had smacked hi upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"No suggestion is stupid. Besides Malfoy's onto something. In the middle of the Great Lake is an island. There's an air pocket beneath it that's cave like and the island has trees."

"How do you know that?"

"Daddy did some research on the island and was fishing for Gulping Plimpies when he fell in and saw the cave and swam to it escaping the giant squid."

"It's still light out, we can try there." Blaise said and Luna smiled.

_"Load of bullocks." _Draco thought.

Cedric didn't want to go against Luna. "Fine, but we don't find anything we do some actual research in the library."

Hermione was waiting at the door during their entire conversation. Draco looked to his left and saw Hermione was gone. She was to good at being silent now. His eyes searched the room until the met hers.

He sighed in relief. Though there wasn't much that could happen to her, he still worried about her. "Let's go." He grunted while getting up.

None of them had seen him so quick to jump on something, unless he was insulting someone. They all got up and followed him out. Hermione was the last one to leave. Before she followed, she glanced at the sheet of paper in her robes. She would have to come back soon so she could see Snape.

Outside, each of them had their brooms. Hermione was the only one who didn't have a broom. "Where's your broom 'Mione?" Luna asked.

She took her wand and started writing in the air, just like Tom riddle did in her second year. _"I've never felt comfortable on a broom."_

"Then get on mine." Draco said.

Cedric eyed him suspiciously. He knew Malfoy didn't want to be so close to a muggleborn. He noticed her sitting by him during lunch too. _"What's going on with these two?" _He asked himself. He took off, Luna and Blaise following, leaving the Gryffindor and Slytherin to get situated.

Hermione didn't know what she should do. If she got on the broom, she was sure she would fall off. If she didn't, she wouldn't be there to help the group. She started towards Draco. She got on the broom slightly shaking.

Draco saw this. "Just hold on to me, I won't let you fall."

She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and he took off. She squeezed him tight when she felt her feet lift from the ground. She hated flying, absolutely hated it.

"Hermione, you'll have to loosen your grip or I can't steer." She loosened her grip, but stayed close to him.

She stayed close to him with her head resting on his back. Her eyes were shut until they landed. The group was waiting for them. Cedric and Luna started heading for the water to find the cave, which meant that Draco, Blaise and Hermione would be searching the small island and the trees for any signs of a house elf.

"You can let go now." He said, taking her hands from around him.

She was shaking when she got off the broom. He put his broom down and took her in his arms. "It's okay Hermione. Calm down. I told you I wouldn't let you fall."

Her breaths evened out after a few minutes. She hadn't been on a broom since her first year. At least he didn't let her fall. If he wanted to, he would have. Once she was calm, he let her go.

"We need to start looking." Blaise said.

Draco nodded and started walking off. Hermione followed the two and looked at the trees. They were tall, but not tall enough to meet the clouds. Maybe this was just a wild goose chase.

They had searched the entire island and came up with nothing. Hermione was a little upset they could find nothing, Blaise didn't seem to mind, and Draco's face was red because a spider had dropped on his head. Blaise was laughing when he screamed like a little girl trying to get it off. Hermione had a smile that actually reached her eyes. She was the one who had to pick the spider off of Draco before he hurt himself.

They arrived at the place they started. Luna and Cedric's brooms were gone. They had most likely found nothing and went back to the common room.

They had already spent one of there hours out in the sun looking for something that wasn't there. With the hour left, they would be researching in the library. Simple research or not, they needed answers.

Hermione held onto Draco again , this time she kept her eyes open. They were flying low over the Quidditch field, today was the Gryffindor's practice day. Harry and Ron had turned around and saw her. At least she thought they saw her. All she knew was that Ron had what looked to be a pained expression on his face. She never went up on a broom with him and now she was in the air with Malfoy? _"Something has to be wrong." _The red head thought while almost getting hit with the bludger.

Once on the ground, Hermione got off, not shaking as badly as the first time. She had a slight smile on her face. The three made their way to the library to start their research. Hermione took. "Hogwarts, a History." From one of the shelves. The boys didn't know why she would take that book, but ignored it and got their own books. Draco had one on the sky and Blaise took one on the lake.

About thirty minutes into the study session, Hermione got up. She put the book back and started out of the library. Blaise caught her by the elbow. "Where are you going?" He whispered.

She took the paper with the task on it and flipped it over. She flicked her wand and the words "_I have a meeting with one of the Professors," _appeared.

He let her go and went back to reading. When Hermione was out of the library, she took out the map Snape had given her. She went to the Great Hall since it was the halfway point. She turned to the east and followed the path.

About ten minutes she was at Snape's chambers. She knocked and he opened the door. Entering the room, she saw that it wasn't like she thought it would look like. It wasn't dark and dreary, but neutral. She sat on the couch and he sat in one of the over-sized chairs.

"Miss Granger, we need to set some rules. I'm sure that you will follow them, despite the rules you broke with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

She nodded, not wanting to think about either boy. "First of all, you will not be sneaking out after hours. You are to attend all class unless you are sick. During the holidays, you will stay with me because of your disconnection with the Weasley's. Also, the Dark Lord will most likely find out about this arrangement and require you to get the Dark Mark."

Hermione's breathing stopped. She couldn't get the Dark Mark! "Now, I will take what ever punishment he deals me just so that you don't have to be branded and follow him. It would be too much considering what happened with your parents."

He knew! Though he wasn't there that night, he knew. "If I knew what was going to happen, I could have stopped it. It is my fault Miss Granger, I am sorry."

His eyes softened. He must have been feeling remorse for her muggle parents. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't hers, but it was one of the darkest wizards she knew. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. She shook her head no. She didn't want him to feel bad for something that was out of his control.

"Draco does not know of what happened, but I'm sure you've figured that out already. It's your decision to tell whom ever you wish. Also Miss Granger, if you wish, you may visit your parents grave on Saturday's."

She smiled and thanked him silently. She got up and pointed to the clock on the wall. It was time for dinner in the Great Hall. "Go on Miss Granger, I'm going to stay here for a while." She left him.

He thought of how he reminded her of Lily. She and Lily were Gryffindors, had an equal amount of knowledge and had a Slytherin falling for her. At least it looked like Zabini was falling for her. The only thing that differed from the two was that Hermione had left Potter and his friends for the comfort of Slytherins. Lily on the other hand, had left him for calling her a mudblood. He regretted calling her that and losing a friendship that could have easily become something more. He was protecting her when he said that, he didn't want her house mates to look down on her for helping a Slytherin.

Now she was gone and the only thing that could in the slightest that reminded him of her were Potter's eyes and Miss Granger's personality. He wished he hadn't let her go, but he had to. But if he didn't, none of them would be in this situation. None of them.

He put his head in his hands and asked no one, "What have I done?"

_After Hermione had left and the boys went back to the common room..._

The two Slytherins made their way back to the common room. Neither had found anything in the few books they thought this task was impossible.

They had been silent the whole way back to the common room. Draco tapped his wand on the door for him and Zabini to gain entrance. There was no sign of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Maybe they went to dinner?

Draco turned to Blaise, "What was that about this morning?"

"It was nothing Draco."

"It sure looked like something."

"She was upset. I know we're both trying to get her to tell us what happened to her, but she wants to know she can trust us."

"She can trust us, she trusted me not to drop her from about five thousand feet in the air." Draco said.

"Well, she doesn't have a good reason to trust us. I mean, we are Slytherins and aren't trusted very often. Then there's the fact that ever since you met her, you've been a git to her. She needs time." He chose his words carefully. He knew Draco had started liking her in their third year. She was the only girl who challenged him and he respected that.

"Blaise, you have feelings for her too, don't you?" Draco had leaned his back against a wall and was sliding to the floor.

Blaise sat by his friend and sighed. "She is beautiful. She's smart, she's- she's everything a guy who had a heart could want."

"We used to be cold and uncaring. What happened to the days when we could go on without caring about her? When did she melt our ice cold hearts?" Draco had his knees pulled close with his arms and head resting on them.

"I don't know." Blaise put his head in his hands. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't let our feelings get in the way of helping her and we can't let people think we've gone soft."

"Yeah. Wait- soft? Me, Draco Malfoy, soft? You have got to be joking."

"Face it Draco, you're heart was taken by Hermione. You've always been a big teddy bear on the inside too."

"You expect me to believe that I'm a teddy bear, of all things, on the inside."

"Yep."

"I can't believe you think I'm a teddy bear." He huffed.

"And I can't believe you haven't hexed me yet."

"I should be, but I just don't feel up to it."

"Thinking of her too?"

"Oh yeah."

The boys sat in silence until the door opened. A tear stained Luna walked in and laid on the couch. She tried to hide her sobs, but ultimately failed. "What's wrong, Lovegood?" Blaise asked.

"Cedric's in the hospital wing."

**A/N: yes I did put an authors note at the beginning but I'm putting one here too. So you know that both Slytherins have feelings for the Gryffindor Princess *grins*. But who's going to win her heart? Also, the conversation the boys were having was actually inspired by the conversation my best friend and I had a few weeks ago when she said I was a teddy bear on the inside. A teddy bear of all things! Hope you liked the chapter and are wondering what happened to Cedric.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: To the Anonymous reviewer on chapter 8, you'll see what happened to Cedric soon.

Hermione walked slowly to the Great Hall. No one would really miss her if she didn't show up.

She stopped in front of the wooden doors and sighed. She was already there and needed food. Hermione entered and took a seat near the end of the long Gryffindor table and started to eat.

Hermione looked down the table. Ron had noticed her entrance and was looking at her. At least, he was looking at her before their eyes met. He turned his head and continued eating. It didn't seem like Harry had noticed her. If he had, he would have left and drug Ron to the GryffindorTower with him.

She ate slowly, glancing at Ron a few times. Wait- why was she even looking at the prat? He had done nothing but cause her heart ache and she wanted nothing to do with him. He was just a prat, nothing like Draco had been, but still a prat.

Then there was Harry. He never really cared about her feelings. Maybe he would care a few times, like when Draco used to call her 'Mudblood', but other times he could be as bad as Ron. He would side with Ron and vice versa when they would have a discution. She over looked it, but now she wasn't going to take his crap. If he apologized and begged her for forgiveness, not that he would do that with his high and mighty self, she couldn't forgive him for calling her the M word.

The two Gryffindors who had been her friends had gained her trust and lost it all too quickly. Ron had lost it the first time she saw hin cheating and Harry had last year. Sure she missed them and sure, she wanted them to have something to do with her life, but the blokes were to self rightous. They were bloody prats! Hermione stabbed her fork down into her potato, earning a few stares in her direction.

She simply got up and left, not feeling hungry anymore. What was her life coming to? Her parents were dead, she felt like she couldn't trust anyone except the two Slytherin's, possibly, and Snape was her damn gaurdian! Things weren't going as she had planned them.

She collapsed to her knees, the stress was overwhelming. She broke down crying in the middle of the hallway closest to the Gryffindor common room. Why was the universe turning against her? Was it because she was cursed to be a muggleborn? Was it because she had done wrong in a past life? What had she ever done to make this happen?

/"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"Cedric, he's in the hospital wing." Luna sobbed.

"What did the bloke do this time?" Draco asked getting up from his position on the floor.

"He's not a bloke!" Luna defended. "He saved me from the squid!"

"He- he what?" Blaise had gotten up like Draco, except he went over to the girl's side.

"The squid-the horrible squid - attacked us! Cedric, he distracted the monster while I got to safety. Iwas so, so scared. I couldn't seem to move when I got in the cave. I couldn't do anything but watch." She sounded like she was blaming herself. "I almost let him die. I just watched until the monster was slaming him against the walls and pulling him under the water. Oh the screams! I couldn't take it! He was going to die- protecting me."

"Luna, is he alive?" Draco said her name.

"Yes..." she hugged her knees close. "I-I killed it. I couldn't... I couldn't let him die. He was so brave, so, so much braver than I. I'm just praying the Gods won't let him die." She was shaking.

_"We never should have gone there! I knew a Hufflepuff, couldn't be trusted to stay safe! Damned Huffle- wait! When the bloody hell did I start caring for damned Hufflepuffs? Shit!" _Draco nearly ran to his room, slamming the door.

Blaise didn't know what caused Draco to make such a fuss, but he did know that he would be trying to comfort Luna. He wasn't the heartless, Slytherin bastared that everyone thought he was./

Footsteps could be heard echoing through the empty corridor. Hermione couldn't tell how many people were coming towads her, but the footsteps got closer. With each step, she could only hear one pair of feet.

The footstapes stopped right behind her. She heard breathing. Its rythmical beat continued until she was yanked off the floor. She gasped as she lost contact with the floor.

She was turned around so she could see the face of whom had done this. Hermione was now staring into ice cold blue eyes that could kill. She recognized these eyes. She had known them for six years, well she knew the owner of the eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that about Hermione?" He asked, his voice a low growl.

Fear had replaced the sadness in her eyes. "Answer me!"

She looked away from him. She couldn't stand to look at him. "What the hell were you doing with _Malfoy _on his broom? I thought you hated flying!"

She mouthed, _"What do you care?"_

"What do I care? What I care about is you. You haven't spoke to me since I was caught cheating and you didn't write during the bloody summer! Sure Harry said you never wanted to speak to my or my family again, but I thought you might forgive me."

Harry wasn't a prat, he was a prick. She hadn't said she never wanted to him or the Weasleys ever again. She was going to mouth something, but someone had interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley, I would suggest that you get your hands off of my God Daughter before I pry them off myself." Snape said. _'God Daughter? Where'd that come from.' _He asked himself.

Hermione hadn't realized that Ron had a tight grip on her arms. She hadn't noticed how much her arm was hurting from him squeezing her bruise. She must have been to distracted by trying to contemplate his words.

He let her go and stormed off. "Ms. Granger, next time I expect to see you using a defense spell. It's a shame you didn't have your wand." He walked towards her.

She searched her pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. He pulled her wand out from his robes. "You left this in my quarters." He handed it to her, "Tell everyone that instead of going to your first class, you will be meeting with me and Dumbledore." He walked off and she stood there, wondering why the headmaster would call a meeting.

She headed back to her common room, while Snape on the other hand, was going towards a certain wizard's office.

Snape said the password and went up to Dumbledore's office. "I'm here."

"Take a seat Severus." The old wizard motioned to one of the arm chairs.

He did so. "You're sure you want the exact details?"

"Yes Severus. Stop stalling and tell me. I need to know if Miss Granger is in any danger this year and if so, well you know the drill."

"I do." Severus started to explain to the headmaster all of what he had found out. He went into exact detail, remembering everything Lucius had told him. He choked almost every time he used the word 'mudblood'.

After about ten minutes of excrutiating detail, severus was finished. He hated to talk about it, because he was the only person who could have made a change. "I could have saved them Albus if I had known, everything would be fine."

"I see. Severus, thank you for sharing this information. I think Miss Granger might still be in trouble. She will be in danger if Lucius finds out about the project. You may go Severus."

"Thank you, sir." Severus was almost out the door.

"Severus," he stopped. "Do not blame yourself, it was out of your control."

"I will try." He said a small tear started to form in his left eye.

Severus went back to his chambers. Oddly enough, Draco was standing outside. He entered his chambers with the blonde following.

"What do you want, Draco?" He asked, going over to a picture that was took in his third year. He was smiling and Lily had her arm ariund his neck. What happened to those days? He opened it to reveal a safe. Snape took out a bottle of Fire Whisky and sat down.

"I need a dreamless sleep potion."

"And why would you need one? Why not go to Poppy?"

"Because it's not for me."

"Then who ne-"

"Zabini, okay?"

Snape thought for a moment. No Slytherin goes to him for anything unless they wanted it to be kept under wraps. "It's in a blue vial in the top drawer of the nightstand. Get it and leave."

Draco did so. He took the blue vial and went to the door. When he was shutting it, he could see his God Father take a swig of his whisky.

He went back to the common room. "Here." Draco shoved the vial in Blaise's hands, "If you go to potions class tomorrow, pray he doesn't try to crucio you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was for you. He's was about to get drunk and the only reason he didn't avada me on the spot is because I'm his God Son."

"I owe you, don't I?"

"Oh yeah. Now, I'm going to get some sleep and is Hermione back?"

"She's in her room. I'm about to mix some of this in with her water."

Draco went towards the girls dorm before Blaise could say anything else. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Hey Hermione."

she looked up from her book. She nodded to let him know it was okay to come in.

He sat on her bed. It was quote comfortable, despite the fact that there were maybe two or three books lying around them. "How are you?"

_"Good." _She mouthed.

He lay back on the queen sized bed and looked up. Hermione had enchanted the roof to look like a starry night. He put the few books on the floor as he gazed up. "What's it like?"

She looked at him oddly. "I mean, what's it in the muggle world on nights like this?"

Hermione accioed her notepad and wrote. She lay beside him and gave him the pad. _"It's usually qiute and there's a cool breeze now and then. I used to love going out in the country and laying under the stars."_

"Really? I always thought you would be the girl who had a book in her hands laying in her bed or sitting under a tree."

He handed it back. _"You thought about me?"_

"Yeah. You're the first person to exceed me in classes and you actually punched me."

She smirked. It had felt so good to punch him, except now she wished had done it a bit sooner. He was a prick back then and he needed to be taught a lesson. _"You deserved it."_

He looked at her. He knew he deserved it. He was a heartless prick back then, but he was nuetral now. "I know I did."

Was he _agreeing _with her? _"Why are you doing this?"_

"Because I'm not like my father. I actually have a heart."

Hermione thought about his words. Did the boy who tormented her for five years have a heart? She didn't get to find out because, ten minutes into her thoughts, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Draco didn't realize the girl was asleep until he started to speak. "Hermione?"

_"She's asleep... great." _He was stuck in between the wall and Hermione. Draco didn't want to disturb her, so he settled in and went to sleep himself.

Blaise opened Hermione's door to come in. He had a glass of water in his hand. About halfway in the door, he stopped and leaned against the frame. He saw the two sleeping together and smirked. Draco was either earning points with the Gryffindor or he was going to be in trouble in the morning.

The light was still on so he put it out and left the room. At least he would have the room to himself tonight.

A/N: I am so sorry for making you all wait for three weeks now...I think? I've been finishing up last minute school stuff and one project where it required two weeks of the three to make an impact on the homeless. Oh and this weeks Monday was our field trip then I had to complete a paper (took like three days) and I just got back from the eighth grade dance a few hours ago to write this chapter. I probably won't have 10 up until next Sunday since I am grounded and sneaking on at 5 am.


End file.
